Conventionally, there is well-known a hybrid vehicle including an engine capable of performing an intermittent operation and an ECO switch for instructing to give priority to fuel consumption of the vehicle even if a heating function drops to some extent (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). When both the ECO switch and a heater switch for instructing to heat a vehicle room are turned on, the hybrid vehicle determines whether or not the intermittent operation of the engine is permitted based on an intermittent operation determination map having a tendency to permit the intermittent operation in comparison with that of the turn-off condition of the ECO switch so as to improve energy efficiency of the vehicle while ensuring certain heating performance. Also, there is known a hybrid vehicle having a normal mode and an energy saving mode as operation modes and reducing a fuel feed amount to the engine under the energy saving mode in comparison with the normal mode (for example, refer to Patent Document 2) .
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-337173
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-151039